Prey in Purgatory
by DeanJensenLover
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 7x23! Dean and Cas are stuck in Purgatory after killing Dick. After Cas disappears on him, Dean is left alone to defend himself. It's the hunt of Dean's life when the hunter now becomes the hunted. Rated M for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! Thanks for checking out my story! This is my first ever fanfiction story I have written, so I would really appreciate it if y'all could review and maybe give me some hints.**

**By the way, who saw the season finale? Wasn't it great? I loved it, and I screamed and geeked out at the end! lol. Which leads up to my story. It's my imagination going wild with thinking what will happen next after the _Supernatural_ writers cut us off with that major cliffhanger! Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural. _**

* * *

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed forcefully but quietly. As if it wouldn't start up the glowing red eyes that were slowly surrounding him. How could he leave him? Why couldn't he just have reached out and grabbed Dean's shoulder and take him to a safer place?

Finding that the angel still wasn't showing up, Dean cautiously looked around him. The trees were rustling and branches cracked all around him telling him there were hundreds of the creatures stalking him out. Gurgles and growls from the beasts were just feet around him.

As his head turned from side to side, Dean scanned over the monsters with wide eyes. He saw silhouettes of all kinds slowly lunging their way towards him. Some standing, while others were on all fours…or more. In the background he noticed Wendigos and others running about.

_Geez, _Dean thought, _I wonder how many of these ugly son-of-a-bitches I ganked. I've probably have never even known most of these existed..._

As if to answer him, the creature closest to his right snarled. Its head was in the shape of a black wolf's; saliva dripping while teeth bared. But its body was different. Its hands were in the shape of a human's, but with claws, and along the side of the arm were unbelievably sharp blades that seemed like they could slice through bone. Its sleek, black torso moved in and out with every breath and snarl it created; leading to the muscle-rippling hind legs that looked like the front legs, minus the blades. All that showed a terrifying monster that towered at about a six-foot frame, just inches shorter than Dean himself.

_Yup._ Dean said, _Never seen this one before. _

The other monsters started to join in with the snarls, growls, and barks. Soon, Dean was listening to a chorus of hundreds and hundreds of creatures. Dean looked around with his eyes to find that there were three times as many glowing red eyes in the trees than before.

Dean focused on the beast that started the chorus again. His eyes slowly grew wide as the creature lowered its enormous body to the ground, getting in an attacking stance, its muscles bunching up in the attempt to tackle its prey.

_Shit. _Dean got into a fighting stance and pulled out the machete he had before killing Dick Roman. _Might as well go down with a fight._

The beast lunged.

* * *

**Well? Y'all think I should continue? I know it's short, but I wanted to see what y'all thought. I'll maybe write longer ones if I have time. Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks y'all or the reviews! I will promise I will try to make them longer! :D I decided to put Sam in the story as well, maybe have each chapter of half of Sam's experience and the other Dean's, or each have their own chapter, who knows. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Supernatural.**_

* * *

Sam desperately looked around the room. This _couldn't_ be happening! He opened and looked at everything. Drawers, cabinets; under tables, desks. Every square inch of the room. Where the _hell _was his brother?

Sam walked to the center of the room again and looked around him, thinking of where Dean could have gone. The walls were splattered with the black blood of Dick Roman.

He couldn't remember how Dean had vanished. He ran into the room with Kevin, the prophet, right after him to find Dean stabbing Dick in the neck with the bone while Cas held his head back. Dick started to vibrate, sending out booming waves that increased speed every second. Sam remembered Dean and Cas slowly starting to back away, and then the waves stopped all at once. All there was was Dick's low, gurgling laugh, then _kaboom._ Dick explodes, sending his insides splattering in every direction while Sam covered Kevin. It was over as fast as it started, and when Sam looked up, Dean and Cas were missing from the picture while Dick was…everywhere.

Sam took a deep breath to control his breathing. He glared at the goo with pure hatred, as if it were still alive. Those things took everything from him and Dean, and now they took Dean away from him.

Sam walked to one of the steel tables still standing and placed his hand on the smooth surface. He brought his hand to edge and gripped it. The next second the table was flying through the air and ramming into the wall, shattering glasses and windows with it. He was so angry he couldn't breathe. Sam knelt down on the cold concrete floor.

How was he supposed to do this alone? Without anybody? Without Dean?

Crowley was right. He was _alone_.

_No._ Sam thought to himself. He was going to get his brother back, wherever he was. Dean wouldn't have given up on him, so he's not going to give up on Dean.

Sam pushed himself up off the goo-covered floor. He looked all around him again.

He froze.

_No,_ Sam thought again, _No, not there. Anywhere but there! _

There, on the wall that Dick had been closest to when he exploded, was a thicker mass of the goo on the wall than the rest. But it showed a symbol in the way it splattered. The same one when Cas let all the souls back.

Purgatory.

His brother was in _Purgatory?_

Sam couldn't imagine what Dean was facing down there. All of them, all the monsters that they've killed, were on Dean's ass right now; trying to rip him to shreds. If Cas was down there too, then why hadn't he zapped Dean and himself right back here?

Sam couldn't think of it anymore. He was starting to shake. Taking deep breaths, he thought who could help him. He would be calling Bobby right at this second, but that was apparently out of the question. He couldn't think of anybody. The only person that he could reach and that hasn't died yet—or so he hoped—told him and Dean to never contact them again.

_Well, they are just going to have to live with it, _Sam thought as he pulled out his cell phone. He found the contact and dialed. He put the phone to his ear, and when the contact picked up, he didn't even give them a chance to say hello.

"Charlie. I need your help."

* * *

Dean dove.

But the beast was too quick. Hell, it was almost as tall as him standing on all fours. Its powerful jaw and dagger teeth clamped down hard on his right shoulder; causing Dean to cry out in pain.

The beast threw him across the hard, wet ground, as if it was a puppy throwing its favorite chew toy. Dean felt the breath fly out of his lungs when he landed on his back, leaving him winded and gasping for air. As he tried to get up, the beast's immense claw-hands and claw-feet pinned his own hands and legs to the ground; its razor sharp teeth snapping centimeters from his face. Suddenly the beast stopped and narrowed its piercing crimson eyes at Dean. It slowly bent down to Dean's neck. And sniffed him.

The beast came back up, lifted its head, and laughed. It was a deep, low, demonic sound that pounded inside of Dean's head.

That's when Dean noticed that all the other creatures weren't attacking him. They were still standing in the exact same spot since he saw them the first time. Whoever—whatever—this thing was, it must be the pack leader.

The beast's bellowing laugh stopped and it looked down on him once again. Its crimson eyes were like cat's eyes but on a wolf's face. But that wasn't what surprised Dean. It was that it was talking to him.

"Winchester. I've heard so much about you. You are very popular here in Purgatory, but I don't think you should get too arrogant just yet; most of what I've heard is just fascinating stories on how they would kill you slowly." The beast started to smile.

"And I'm guessing you're the Alpha? Since all your kiss-asses are just sitting there watching?" Dean knew he was probably going to have a consequence for saying that, but he couldn't show that he was terrified.

"Me? The _Alpha?_" The Beast laughed again. Dean yelped as The Beast jammed its finger into one of the open gashes in his wounded shoulder. "Not even close maggot. Yes, my friends are supposed to be following my orders, but that's the order of Father."

Dean became confused, "Father?"

"You know what? He actually wants to meet you. He's heard all the stories of you from many of the creatures here, and he just can't wait to see you in person!" With that, The Beast grabbed Dean once more and launched him into a tree. The last thing Dean remembers is The Beast slowly walking its way towards him, followed by the others, before he slipped into the unconsciousness.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm SO sorry everyone for the very, very late update! I've been busy with the end of school, exams, and sports! And to top all that off, my Internet and compooter is being a Leviathan to me :P Since school is now over this year for me, I hope I will get the chance to get y'all more chapters faster and faster.**_

_**And by the way, as the story goes on *spoiler* I will probably introducing new monsters as well as old ones. Since I love mythology so much, I love to research about monsters, myths, and legends. I will tell you that the new monsters coming in are real legends that I researched, but I may change them up a bit in order to fit the story or just because I feel like it. lol**_

_**I love all your reviews! Thanks so much! I hope I can make it up to all of you who have been waiting! And thank y'all who have stuck with me. :)**_

_**Enjoy:)**_

* * *

Sam drove the Impala down the dark, small road. It was barely lit up by the tiny street lights, and there was a fog starting to form and it crept up onto the road. It gave Sam the chills even though he had seen far scarier things in his messed up life.

He had been traveling for hours now in the Impala. And he was losing valuable time to find his brother. He hated driving across the country if it was on pressed time. It meant more money wasted in a short amount of time for gas and food, and he had such little time to make up for it by hustling and gambling. He had hardly slept since he called Charlie because he wanted to get to her and figure how to get Dean back right away.

Apparently, Charlie _really _didn't want to be found Sam thought.

The side of his mouth quirked up into a smirk as he remembered how she answered his request...

_"Fuck no," Charlie answered. Sam had just finished telling her what he wanted. He rolled his eyes, knowing Charlie was going to answer that way._

_"Charlie, please. Why can't you help me this one time?"_

_"Because I don't want to die! And I already helped you once, so technically you're asking if I could help you for the second time." _

_Sam sighed and shook his head. He was losing time to get his brother back. For all Sam knew Dean could be dead. _No, _he thought. He didn't want to even think about that. "Okay, yes, Charlie, I'm asking you to help me a second time. But...it's Dean, Charlie. I need you to help me get him back."_

_"Why? Where is he?" Charlie asked._

_"Purgatory," was all Sam said. Just saying the name of the place where Dean was brought nightmares to his head of what his brother was enduring in there. _

_Sam waited for Charlie to answer. And waited. And waited. He was soon starting to think she either hung up or fainted. "Charlie?"_

_In the phone, sounding like she put it down and walked quite a distance, he heard Charlie's loud, exasperated scream, pounding, and a few colorful curses following it. _

_Then it stopped, a few second went by, and he heard her pick the phone up again. He was surprised at how calmly her voice sounded, but it seemed like she was trying very hard. She explained slowly, "Sam...you do know that I didn't even know Purgatory _existed_ let alone your brother's _in_ there. And I would think that if anyone was to go there…they wouldn't be coming back—"_

"_No," Sam interrupted her, "I'm getting Dean back Charlie. If it's the last thing I do, I'm getting him back. I _need_ my big brother back Charlie." His voice cracked on the last sentence and he took a deep breath to steady himself._

"_Sam, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay? But I don't want to almost get killed again. Yeah, I went all badass in order to copy the files, but I didn't come out unscathed. And did you know breaking bones hurt, Sam? It hurts all right!" She exclaimed._

_Sam suddenly remembered what he told her that brought her bravado up in order to enter Richard Roman Enterprises. "Okay," Sam played along with her, dropping his voice to make it sound disappointed, "If you don't want to, you don't have to. I mean, I just thought that that's what Hermione would do. I guess she wouldn't be brave enough to just help me out with this, but I apparently not—"_

"_What did you just say?" Charlie interrupted, her voice dropping menacingly after hearing her hero being insulted._

"_I just thought—"_

"_No, Sam, you didn't _think_. Hermione can do anything. _Anything_. She should be the one who should get the most credit. She pretty much saves Harry in every single book! So if she wasn't there, Harry would be dead, and Voldemort wouldn't be. So don't go telling me that she is not brave! You trying being in her spot, see how easy it is for you! Yeah, that's what I thought. And I _do _do what Hermione would do. That may sound confusing with all the 'do's in there, but you know what I mean! Hermione would do anything at any time if it meant to save somebody. I'm staying at Hollywood Apartments at 1741 California 170 in Los Angeles, California. So shut the fuck up and get the fuck over here. I'm joining you whether you like it or not. And I'll show you that Hermione can do anything!" Before Sam could answer, she hung up._

Sam was ripped from his memory as a car in the oncoming lane honked its high-pitched horn at him. He swerved onto to his side of the road just in time before he could collide into the small car, although he knew the tiny car would be no match for Dean's long, strong baby.

The Impala roared as if answering him with triumph, and Sam smiled, knowing right now Dean would be giving her compliments and sweet talk if he was here.

The smile that was on his face soon left when he realized that that was the first time he smiled since Dean flirted with security guard through Charlie. Sam really wanted his brother back. _Now._

Sam was now arriving in the city, thankful he was out of the creepy fog and dark road. He drove through the luminous and beautiful city until he found the address Charlie told him.

Sam looked through the window as he drove past, trying to find a parking spot for the long Impala. He was surprised at how nice the place looked. Then again, Charlie's old apartment he saw was nice and big, so he thought Charlie must have wanted one pretty close to it.

Once Sam found a parking spot, he walked into the apartments building. Sam had to stifle a laugh in the quiet hallway, since everyone was most likely asleep, when he saw Charlie's room number. 666. Sam would have loved to see Charlie's face when she found that out.

Sam knocked on the door quietly. A few minutes had passed before the door opened to reveal the redhead; hair all tussled and messed up from sleeping and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What the hell do you w—oh, it's you." Charlie said as she realized it was him. "Took you long enough." Without saying anything, she opened up the door wider in a gesture of welcoming him in.

"Thanks so much for doing this Charlie."

"Whatever. I told you why I was doing this, but would it kill you if you would warn be you'd be arriving at three in the morning?" She asked him before taking a big yawn.

"I didn't know I was going to arrive this early. And if I would've called this early, would you have answered?" Charlie just glared at him and didn't say anything. "I thought so."

"What is it that you want me to do?" She asked.

"I need to find my brother, and I don't think I'll be able to do it alone. You're the only person that can help me that still is alive." He told her.

Charlie's eyebrows rose in surprise, but soon lowered into another scowl. "Well, that's comforting."

"You're probably the best at hacking and using a computer. Better than me and anyone I knew—"

"Why, thank you."

Sam continued, "—and I was hoping you could find some info on how to get in—more for getting things out—of Purgatory, while I try to contact someone."

Charlie looked at him, eyes furrowed. "Who?"

"It doesn't matter. Could you start on that right away?" Sam asked her, gesturing to her computer on the other side of the room and trying to change the subject.

Charlie didn't seem so forgetful, but she went with it anyway. "Yeah, sure. Where are you going?" She asked, noticing he was walking towards the door.

Sam stopped and turned back to her, "I saw an abandoned warehouse not far from here when I was driving. It would work best to contact that person."

Once again, Charlie looked confused, "That's…so creepy though. You can use my phone here, I won't mind. As long you aren't going to sex talk with someone, or anything like that." She finished off with a look that said she gave herself a bad vision.

Sam stared at her as if she had a third eye. "Uh…no…that's okay. It wouldn't work anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because that's not the kind of 'getting in contact' that I mean. It's more…complex in able to talk to this person." Sam said, slowly inching towards the door.

Charlie let it go, "Okay, have fun. I'll be…on the computer…when you get back." She yawned and waved at him, motioning he could go.

"Alright. I'll be back in about two hours." With that, he shut the door.

_That was a close one_, he thought to himself. He didn't want Charlie to know he was going to summon a demon.

* * *

"_Tell me how to get him out. Now, Crowley!" yelled the youngest Winchester. He was pointing his gun in his direction, even though he knew the regular bullets he had in it wouldn't affect Crowley at all._

"_Sorry there, Sam. Can't do that I'm afraid. I told you, you are on your own." The demon replied in his usual English accent. He looked up as if in thought. "But…I may make an exception with giving you a hint on how to just talk to your brother."_

"_How?" Sam hadn't noticed the movement that was starting up behind him. Two demons were wearing well-built meat suits, and the first demon was slowing creeping out of the shadows, while the other stayed hidden._

"_I can't tell you right now, Sam. But maybe phone me up in a couple of days. See if I'm in a better mood." He disappeared in thin air, leaving Sam dumbfounded._

"_Dammit!" Sam yelled. _

_He was startled at the sound of a chain, probably a part from the old machinery that was still held in the warehouse, sliding across the floor. He heard a curse and spun around just in time before the first demon lunged at him with a knife. Sam dodged it and grabbed the demon's wrist, yanking his arm and throwing him across the room into a dust-covered machine._

_He started to walk towards it to finish it off. Sam took one step closer, only to meet the ground a second later in a heap, unconscious._

"Sam!" Dean gasped and stood up straight, only to be force down again when a wolf's muzzle came inches to snapping his face off.

He quickly lay back down, breathing hard. Looking around, he could tell that he had been moved from the last place he remembered. Instead of seeing trees everywhere he laid his eyes, there was now an open midnight sky above him.

"What the hell? Where the fuck did you take me?" Dean asked, rubbing his head and wincing as he felt the big bump at the back. He hoped he didn't have a concussion. _Because that would suck ass, _Dean thought to himself.

"We took you to where we live." The Beast emerged from the shadows, walking towards him.

"Oh, so…you live in a cave," Dean said, looking around. "That's very nice. By the way, I love that rock you have over there. It matches so well with the walls," sarcasm in his voice.

"Watch what you say, Winchester. Wouldn't want to be a nasty thorn in Father's side now. You see, Father doesn't have a very good temper. And one little screw up and you piss him off, he…well, he'll eat you." The Beast smiled at him, showing his sharp teeth. "That's actually why you aren't in front of his face right now. One of the many monsters in this place decided to be that thorn in his side and now isn't the best time to talk to him. He'll most likely kill anyone who walks in his path."

As if to back The Beast up, in the far distance, there was an enormous bark. Dean covered his ears. It felt like his eardrums were going to pop right out of his skull. The bark got louder and louder as the sound traveled closer and towards the cave. As it reached it, there was a sudden gust of wind that came through the cave that was caused from the force of the bark.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean asked once the wind and sound subsided. He took his hand away from his ears and noticed that there was blood on them. What could cause that?

"Oh, don't worry," The Beast informed, seeming to have not been affected from the bark, "That's just Father blowing off some steam."

"Well, then, who the fuck is your 'Father'?"

"It doesn't matter right now. He'll tell you. He likes to brag about himself." The Beast walked to the edge of the cave and looked out, scanning the trees below.

"What, so he can tell me that he's the father of you fugly sons of bitches? He's probably fuglier than you all combined." Dean smirked.

The Beast's head spun around, crimson eyes flaring up like fire. It walked towards him quickly. Dean braced himself of what was going to happen.

"No one talks about Father that way!" With that, The Beast clawed the left side of Dean's face, causing him to yelp in shocked pain. The Beast once again threw him, but this time at the rocky wall of the cave and knocking him out cold.

Dean stirred awake by someone flicking his ear annoyingly. "Ugh." Dean sat up, holding his head. He definitely had a concussion now. He didn't know where he was until the memories suddenly slammed into his head. He gasped and quickly looked around, only to be met with all the glowing crimson eyes staring back at him.

"It's about time," The Beast was walking towards him, "We thought you'd never wake up."

"Look, I don't want to be calling you 'The Beast' all the time. Can I have a name, please?" Dean looked at It.

The Beast chuckled, sounding like a mixture of a bark and a snarl, "Altitan. My buddies and I are called Lycancerberus. And which of the Winchesters are you? The youngest or eldest?"

"I'm the older brother. Dean."

"Well, Dean, nice to meet you, and it's time to go." Altitan said calmly to him.

"What?" Dean was confused, his head was starting to ache.

"To Father."

Dean blinked. This concussion was starting to piss him off. "Oh," was all he said as he slowly stood up. The creatures were still surrounding him, and they move closer to him, flanking him on both sides and behind him.

Altitan put himself in front of him. "Follow me, Dean. And no funny business. Otherwise you're going to have a bump on the head as big as a boulder." He led Dean out of the cave and down a rocky slope. When they reached the bottom, they were once again surrounded by the dark trees.

They walked for hours. Dean kept a look out for any other creatures that decided to take a bite out of him. But whenever he saw a creature—wendigo, werewolves, vampires—they all scurried and ran, scared of the bodyguards Dean had surrounded around him. These Lycancerberuses must be known well in this place.

There was a soft _swoosh_ing sound in Dean's ears, and he shook his head, trying to get it to stop. But instead of stopping it, it seemed to only get louder. The Lycancerberuses seemed to notice this too since Altitan stopped in front of him and looked up. Dean also looked up, trying to find what Altitan was searching for, but saw nothing. The only thing that kept happening was the _swoosh_ing, sounding almost like the flapping of an eagle's wings, only sounding much, much larger.

The Lycancerberuses started to snarl. He looked down again to find them all facing him, closing in. He started to panic. Why are they all turning on him? He didn't do anything!

They all lowered, muscles tensing in order to lunge.

Just as they all sprang, Dean felt a firm grip on his left shoulder.

They snarled and fought, trying desperately to get at their target. Altitan gave a forceful bark, getting the Lycancerberuses' attention. The quickly spread apart leaving the target open for Altitan.

Altitan's eyes flared up with rage.

The space was empty. Their target, and Dean, had disappeared.

* * *

_**Hehe! I think y'all will know who it is! :)**_

_**Sorry if I'm not correct at addresses, times, spelling, or mistakes. I am very tired and it's 2 a.m. here in Cheeseville, as Dean called it. ;) **_

_**By the way, Altitan and the Lycancerberus are fictional. They aren't even legends. I made them up myself :) Altitan sounds like "all" and "titan" put together, and Lycancerberus sounds like "lycan" and "Cerberus" together. Now, the Lycancerberus are totally made up, but the words that I named them from are real. A "lycan" is short for "lycanthrope" which is another name for werewolf, but "Cerberus" is actually a mythical creature. Cerberus was the three-headed hound that guarded the gate to Hades. I'm not a huge Harry Potter fan, but I did see the movie with a hound similar to this creature, and I don't even know what they called it in the movie, if not Cerberus. I put them together since these creatures in my story seem to be part wolf, part mythical creature.**_

_**Thought y'all should know! :) **_

_**Please review! :D**_


End file.
